


What Are We Doing Here?

by hurricanesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanesterek/pseuds/hurricanesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short break up ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room" by John Mayer. Not so much the plot, more so that I thought of this while listening to that song. 
> 
> I'm sure others have done fics based off this song - and they've probably done them better - but I figured I'd give it a shot.
> 
> If you haven't listened to the song yet, where have you been? Go do it, now.

Stiles looked down at the gym floor. He watched as his and Derek’s feet moved in tandem, spinning them in a slow circle as some cheesy slow song flowed from the speakers and filled the room.

“Stiles, look at me.” Derek softly commanded.

Stiles raised his head, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill out at any moment.

“You and me…” Derek started, “I just… I don’t think we’re gonna work out…” he trailed off, slightly moving his head to keep eye contact with Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, defeated, “I heard you the first time you said it.”

Stiles couldn’t keep eye contact with Derek – it was too hard at the moment. 

He looked around the darkened room. It was Beacon Hills’ annual Sweethearts dance; a dance that doubled as a charity event for various Beacon Hills businesses and organizations.

There they were, surrounded by a majority of Beacon Hills citizens who were dressed up. Everyone was dancing, holding their loved ones close as they celebrated yet another successful year.

Derek cleared his throat. “So, what are we doing here Stiles?”

“I just…” Stiles trailed off, deciding to look back into Derek’s eyes. “Can I just have this last dance, please?”

Derek’s face went soft, flashes of sadness and sympathy playing on it. 

Stiles hated the pity he saw in Derek’s eyes as Derek replied with a gentle “yes.”

He pulled Derek closer, not caring how desperate he felt. This was the last time he would get to be this intimate with Derek; he was going to take advantage of it.

Finally, as he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, he let the tears slip from his eyes, soaking a patch of Derek’s blazer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Head to hurricanechad.tumblr.com if you want to


End file.
